Liar
by EmmJay
Summary: Serena learns that nothing in life is every truly what it seems to be, nothing can be taken for granted. In a world full of deceit its hard enough trying to see the truth behind it all, but come on now there’s magic involved as well?
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers: I would like to present you with my first fan-fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it as I have writing it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Any kind of criticism will do and will be greatly appreciated.

_Summary _

Nothing in life is every truly what it seems to be, nothing can be taken for granted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Liar

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I didn't know which foster house was worse, the one I was currently standing in or the last one I moved out of.

'_At least I'm not going to be sleeping on the couch'_ I mumbled dryly under my breath.

Looking around the room I took in the stuff animals aligned in the shelves dressed in frilly white dresses, and the toys laden near the window. Looking back towards the bed I saw more toys piled on top the pillows.

"What the hell is up with these people and stuff toys?" I muttered as I took in the rest of the room. I guess it wasn't all that bad though, seeing as this was my first time in over 10years I had a room to call my own.

'_That's right'_ I laughed bitterly reminiscing _'10 years ago.'_ That was when everything messed up in my life decided to happen; completely screwing me over and taking a long dive down, all the way to Hells gate.

* * *

I was about 6 at the time, and I recall finally being released from a remote hospital a few miles away from the nearest town. The nurses and doctors there were very nice to me during my stay, which I found out to my great surprise for nearly one whole year. It seems that I was in a coma for several months after a surveyor who was doing his regular inspection found me out-cold and bloodied on the highway.

Luckily I was able to recover and wake up from my coma; surprising the majority of the staff workers, nurses and doctors there that had believed I wouldn't pull through. Though even with my healthy body –and healthy appetite to boot, I did manage to sustain some injuries to my head.

I couldn't remember anything, not my family my name where I used to live or even what had happened that day I was busted up left to die on the road; I had amnesia. With nothing but a scrapbook of drawings, a rusted brooch and star locket in my possession they had no other choice but to turn me over to an orphanage.

I was too young to figure out what that meant; all I knew was that I'd be going on a little trip. I was scared at first, but after listening to the stories one of the helpers in the hospital told me I cheered up pretty quickly. Though once I got there I realized there was nothing there that I had ever hoped to see.

* * *

"Sorry if the room is sort of small" a voice behind me said snapping me back to the present.

It was my so-called foster mother Ilene by the door. _'The Tsukino residence'_ I grimaced, my new assigned home _-'till they find something wrong with me and decide to throw me back out to social services'_ I snorted.

"Its fine" I answered truthfully, well as truthful as I could.

The room was tucked neatly up in the attic which I found really cool, and aside from my earlier complaint of the stuff toys that littered the room it was great. The only problem I had with it though was that it really seemed to scream out pink. To the ceilings and the walls, the rugs and curtains and not to mention the whole of the bed, it was all pretty much…**pink**.

Walking back to the door I grabbed my suitcase and hauled it inside. Reaching into the back pocket of my jeans I flipped open my pocket knife.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ilene jump. _'Well you really can't blame her'_. Setting my luggage atop the bed I stared at it smiling softly. Though it was old and most likely liable to fall apart at any given moment without the help of the duck tape wrapped around it, it held a very strong sentimental value to me, remembering the numerous times I had to pack and unpack my stuff in it.

Lifting the knife I peeked a glance at Ilene's face, she seemed nervous. Ignoring her I brought the knife down and cut the binds holding my suitcase together, as my clothes, books and other trinkets spewed out from it. I heard her let out a breath.

"Well" she said as she opened the drapes by the window letting in the sun "I think I'll leave you alone to unpack. Lunch will be ready in a while; I'll have Sammy call you down then."

Before completely leaving the room she added "Serena I want you to know that me and Kenji are really glad to have you join our family." And almost hesitantly she added "About Sammy. Please don't mind him, he's a very stubborn boy and that's just the way he is so don't think that it has anything to do with you. It's just this whole foster thing is still kind of new to him and…"

"Its fine" I answered again before Ilene could finish her sentence.

'_Sammy Tsukino'_ I sighed _'another worry to my already troubled life.'_ He was Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino's biological son; a small kid, ten-eleven years tops; he had sandy blonde and rich hazel eyes. I would have deemed him a gentle child if it weren't for the fact that every chance he'd get, when he was sure his parents weren't looking, he would shoot death glares straight at me.–Talk about being discreet.

I'm not sure why, but that little kid sure had a bone to pick with me, and it really didn't help any when his father compared his features to mine. Though I have to admit, if it weren't for the fact that I was just another little orphan Annie I would be easily mistaken as a sure family member of the Tsukino family. Especially with my blonde hair and azure eyes to complaint my so-called brother.

Turning my back on her I pulled out a handful of my clothes.

"We really are glad you've joined our family Serena." I heard her say before finally closing the door.

Dumping the pile of clothes back in the suitcase I jumped on the bed sighing as I lay there for awhile; the faint smell of detergent emitting from the covers drifting towards my nose. Shifting to my backside I regarded the ceiling, my only thoughts of was…._pink_.

* * *

"Hello" a voice startled me out of my nap. Looking up I saw a young women with dazzling raven hair which gleamed green in the light.

"So" she said giving me a warm smile as she extended her hand "You must be Serena. My name is Setsuna"

Taking a look around me I wondered where I was; I was inside a car. _–'Oh yea'_ I remembered, rubbing my eyes awake _'It was the nice hospital lady's car; she was driving me to the orphanage thingy.'_ Regarding the hand in front of me I hesitantly took it and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked referring to the old nurse who drove me there.

"She's inside that building over there" Setsuna pointed, a rather large building came to view as we walked to the other side of the street.

"She saw you were sleeping so she went up ahead to sign you in, and asked me to come get you"

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked tugging her arm as we passed by the building.

"Don't worry where headed there too, but it's already noon and I haven't eaten yet." Pausing to pat her belly she looked almost apologetic "I'm kind of hungry right now, aren't you?"

Right on time my stomach let out a little growl.

Giggling she smiled "Well I guess you are too! How about some ice cream, hmm? Sound good?"

I only nodded as I tightened my grip on her hand.

"This sure is good" Setsuna mumbled taking another lick of her ice cream "don't you agree?"

Too absorbed with my treat to give her a full reply, I was content enough to just shake my head yes and continue eating. Walking back towards the building, I saw the old nurse walking out of the door. Running towards the gate I met her halfway as she closed it.

"Hannah" I yelled as I hugged her leg tightly giggling at her surprised look.

"Serena" I heard her breath out "You almost scared my stockings off of me!"

"It's pants Hannah, not stockings!" I corrected "You're Silly"

"Silly? Who are you calling silly hmm?" She smiled as she pulled me in for an embrace.

"You're the silly one here" she laughed

"Now I thought you were still sleeping in the car, where did you run off to huh?"

"I went and bought ice cream with Sss…una….Ssuana…Suna?" I trailed off mumbling. What was her name again I tried to think, as a frown creased my face, hearing footsteps behind me I turned around.

"It's Setsuna" she whispered giving me a wink.

"Right" I smiled turning back to look at Hannah "it was Suna."

Both women shared a look before breaking into a smile as they shook hands.

"Sweetie can you stand over there for a minute; I need to talk with your friend here."

Shaking my head obediently I walked over to the gate, glancing back as I saw both women in deep conversation a serious yet sad look gracing both their faces.

Feeling an eerie sense of being watched I turned around and was surprised to find a set of eyes watching me from one of the windows of the building; blinking it was gone as quickly as it had appeared nothing there but the canvas colored curtains blowing from the breeze. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered the look of intensity the eyes scrutinized me with.

Peering at the window curiously I confirmed there was nothing; no traces of anybody ever having watched me, I wondered if I had imagined it all.

Letting my gaze wander to the rest of the building I noticed that it was really old. Moss covered a portion of the three story high manor; while thick ivy wrapped itself around it, weaving its intricate design. Judging from the tint the building gave off it must have been a rich wine-red before its days of being exposed to the rain sun and snow.

All and all the place was beautiful, and the garden from what her little body would allow her to see was nothing short of exquisite; flowers all in bloom. '_But there was something off about it all' _I thought gazing at the tall building once more before my eyes landed on the window from earlier _'something not right.'_

Hearing the sound of running water I turned my head to the left and saw a giant fountain; water spraying out of the top, creating a rainbow; transfixed I stared happily at it for what seemed like an hour before I heard the sound of Hannah's pager go off.

"Oh dear" I heard her say as she fished out her pager from her purse "I'm running late I'm needed back at the hospital."

Glancing at the fountain for the last time I skipped towards the two women. "Are we going now Hannah?" I asked staring curiously at her sharp intake of air.

Fumbling she forced on a smile "Serena, darling…you're not coming with me; I'm going back alone."

"Why?" Looking from both women I saw that Hannah was avoiding eye contact with me while the green haired lady just gave me a sympathetic look.

"You're going to stay here" she tried to explain directing my gaze back to the building. "You'll be staying here with Setsuna now."

"Oh" She seemed happy with my answer as if I understood what was happening "Why"

"We're going to help you Serena" Setsuna put in taking the attention away from Hannah; who seemed relieved that no more questions were directed at her.

"Thank you, for your offer Sss…Suana but I don't need your help. I'm fine and besides the people in the hospital already help me."

"Yes the hospital does help a lot of people Serena, but that's not the kind of help I'm talking about. You'll have fun staying here I guarantee it and there are a lot of other children here as well so you can have fun playing with them."

Looking straight at the lady in front of me I still didn't understand a word they were talking about my mind registered the fact that there were also other kids inside the building too. _'So'_ I thought warily thinking about the incident earlier _'it was probably some kid who was watching me by the window.'_ Though I didn't dwell on that fact too long as the thought of playing with someone else other than myself intrigued me.

I had to admit even though the hospital itself was fun in some ways with helping the doctors with their patients and nurses with their cleaning it was terribly lonely being the only child there able to play. So thinking about the offer I guess it was some kind of camp and that I'd get to go back to see the hospital soon. Making up my mind I gave them a big smile as I shook my head yes. "When are you coming back for me though Hannah?"

Flapping her lips no sound was audible as she continued to stand there speechless surprised at what I had asked her. Composing herself she looked at me with a sad smile, bending down until she was eye level. "I…Serena, I'm not going to come back." She answered as she got up

"But, how will I come back then?" a fearful note tinged my voice as I grabbed onto her sleeve.

Walking towards her car she replied without stopping "that's just it Serena, you're not coming back." Releasing my hold on her shirt she opened the front door and got in. A sinking feeling gathered at the base of my stomach as I watched her buckle up. Too distraught with my own tears I failed to see hers as it slowly trekked its way down her face. Banging on the door I recoiled back as she honked the car. Setsuna grabbed my shoulders from behind as I struggled out of her grasp.

"Let me go!" I screamed completely terrified at what was going on. _'What did she mean she's not coming back, that I can't go back, she won't come back for me?' _

Pulling out of the driveway Hannah backed out onto the road. Squirming out of Setsuna's grasp I was finally able to break free as I ran after the car screaming for her to take me back with her to the hospital, but it was too late as I saw the old car disappear.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing I heard her say as she drove off.

My arms still outstretch I continued to look at the road Hannah had driven off to. Too shock to notice that I was still crying, though I heard nothing audible come out from my mouth. I was vaguely aware of falling as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me in for an embrace, the soft voice calling my name seemingly distances away.

The cold feeling of being abandon swept through me as everything around me faded away leaving me alone in the dark, it was far more painful then any physical pain I would have ever endured. Ripping my heart to shreds as the image of Hannah's blue chevron car drive away replayed over and over in my head. For once, out of that whole year I gained consciousness…..I felt truly _alone_.

'_Serena…Serena…'

* * *

_

"_SERENA_ FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD WAKE UP!"

"Where's the fire" I yelled shooting up from the bed, crumpling in a heap on the floor as my legs were caught tangled in the masses of blankets.

My thoughts were scattered as I tried to remember where I was. Feeling something soft beneath my hand I picked it up only to see one of the hateful stuffed rabbits that were previously on the bed now scattered around me on the floor. Rubbing my sore ass I looked up to see none other than my _'foster-brother'_ Sammy leaning on the door as he stared at me –more like glared from across the room. I remember where I was now I growled softly in my throat '_Hell_.'

"What do you want?" I barked standing up as I matched his glare.

Snorting he shook his head as he made his way back out into the hall, but not before seeing a glimpse of his obvious satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he announced over his shoulder "Lunch is ready."

'…_Damn that kid'

* * *

_

A/N: R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**To: angel313 **You're the only one that actually bothered to Review and I wanna Thank You! It's nice to know my work is actually appreciated, and that just makes me wanna write more. So this Chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Liar

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Walking down the busy streets of Tokyo I hazily noticed the throng of people as they pushed passed me, each of them clearly all in a hurry to get to whatever it was they were headed to. Stuck in my own little world I didn't know where I was going and frankly I didn't care. I left the house somewhere in the afternoon promising my foster parents I'd be back later. The sun had already set a long time ago and it was already half past 8 the last time I bothered to look up at the watch tower –I never was one to approximate just how long my term _'later'_ could be.

Well I wasn't worried, and I doubted my foster parents were too. Deep down they were all the same, just a couple of people that thought they could get away looking good in front of the government by letting in orphaned kids inside their home. It was sickening really how corrupt everything was in the system, especially the adults; kind of made me hate the prospect of ever becoming one in the future.

Gazing at the city lights I marveled as the colors were brought into contrast flashing its neon colors from sign to sign. The trees sparkled like gems as decorative lights hanged off the branches forming an illusion of tiny stars twinkling at night.

Before long something wet hit my face before another one ran down my cheek, looking at the sky I realized it was starting to rain; nothing big just a light drizzle. Ten min later…it started to pour. _'I just had to say light'_ I sighed as the crowd around me grew into a frenzy as they pushed harder amongst each other to get out of the rain.

Luckily I had chosen to wear sweats that day. Pulling my hood up over my head which covered practically my whole face I continued walking down the street casually unhindered by the precipitation.

Famished and cold I decided to take a short cut through the alley. Living with my last foster-parent I had ran away so many times and gone wandering around the city I had practically memorized it.

Stuffing my damp tresses inside the hood I guess wasn't such a smart move as it continuously kept sticking onto my neck; making it unbearably itchy.

Swiping the water dripping down my back my fingers tangled itself between the knots in my hair. I felt something hard hit my elbow, but too occupied with my ensnared fingers I just let it pass as I continued walking; though I could say the same for the _'thing'_ I'd hit.

"Hey" I heard a masculine voice growl abruptly seizing my right arm; the one currently stuck in my hood. Turning me around he yanked even harder until I could feel some strands rip out my scalp as he callously shoved me against the wall.

"Watch where you're going asshole. You have no idea whose face you just rammed your elbow with."

Picking myself up off the ground I tried to get my bearings straight, my mind still jumbled from hitting the wall so hard. '_I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow._'

Having succeeded in standing up without wobbling I yelled "Who you calling an asshole? Asshole!" Seeing him walking away caused more blood to rush up to my head as he completely ignored me.

I blame the wall for messing up my head, I really do, as all coherent thoughts left me behind and the fact that I was standing alone in a dark alley, yelling insults to a guy who was almost twice my size vanished. Ignoring the red lights flashing in my head to just forget the whole thing and walk away I couldn't ignore the fact he shoved me because as he claimed I had _hit_ his face.

'_One of these days, your damn mouth is going to get you into deep shit'_ I could still hear the last words my social worker said to me as I left his office.-Man he couldn't have been more right.

Finding a stray pop can littering the ground I kicked it near the guys head; zooming pass the target as it bounced harmlessly off an old fire escape and continued its way towards the street.

That sure got his attention as he slowly circled around. From the dim lighting in the alley I was surprised to see he was actually a youth -around my age, dark features; ebony hair and strikingly dark cobalt eyes, which by the way was glaring coldly at me. But hell, was I going to let that deter me off my conquest. '_That guy was going to pay'_

"You don't know who you're messing with little boy" he snarled walking back in front of me.

"Little boy?" I gritted out taking his smirk as a definite answer "the only boy I see here is standing right in front of me with a stupid look on his face." Smiling contemptuously at his obvious fury '_You don't know who you're messing with…ha will see about that_'

"Jackass! Watch where I'm going, watch where you're going; idiot if you knew I was going to hit you then you should have stepped aside, like hell I care what happens to your face. Trust me pal there's nothing worth saving there."

I guess he wasn't much of a talker, but straight to the point kind of guy as the next thing I knew I was right back down on the ground; he had punched me. –That damn jerk punched me, and right in the face too!

'_Today just wasn't my day_' Spitting out the vile taste of blood that filled my mouth. To say I was mad was an understatement, damn it I was pissed off. Groaning I wondered what the hell I could have done to pissed off the big guy upstairs.

Thoughts of torture and slow painful mutilation for his part flashed through my mind as I once again got up off the ground. I was vaguely aware of the rain drops that trailed my face, the fall must have had shaken my hood off.

"You're a…a girl!" he muttered breaking the silence that had enveloped over us though I heard none of it as the sound of the rain drowned it out.

His fisted hand still held high in the air he stared at me with a mixture of disbelief and confusion; I saw my chance. Taking advantage of his immobilized form I made a grab for his hand pushing it down as I took my other hand and punched his face.

If it weren't for the fact that I hated his guts I would have almost pitied him. My younger days of going to the gym and practicing self defense, I knew for sure my punch packed a lot of power and that it had to have hurt.

Shaking the thought aside I yanked him back on his feet tightening my grip around his collar. Looking him straight in the eye my smoldering gaze reflecting back off of his I pulled out my pocket knife, just inches away from his throat.

I wasn't going to kill the guy that was for sure, I was already familiar with the feds down at the station. Too familiar for my liking and theirs and I doubted any of them wanted to see my face there so soon. No I just wanted to scare the guy senseless, make him beg, hahaha…it would be good entertainment. Like I told you earlier, I blame the wall for my behavior…

With a brief glance towards his face I was surprised to see him unfazed at all by the event. And to top it all off he was actually smiling-smiling, which was really starting to freak me out. Shoving him back I let my hold on his shirt loosen as I felt him lean towards me. I then realized that he was swaying '_what the hell is this guy doing_?' That's when it struck me as I smelled the faint scent of alcohol on his shirt and on his breath, which had been greatly obscured by the falling rain …-_You've got to be joking_.

"You're drunk" I stated disgustedly pushing him back away from me. "Serena!" I heard a yell behind me. Turning around I saw…Andrew!

The drunk was gone.

* * *

"Serena is that you? What are you doing here, and in an alley?" asked the tall blonde dumping his trash into the garbage bin. Giving her a toothy grin he smiled "Don't tell me you ran away again." Shaking his head at her bewildered expression he pulled his hood lower down his face "Well don't just stand there, you're soaking wet."

I scowled at his back in annoyance as I discarded the knife discreetly behind my back; I followed him out onto the street. Seemingly oblivious to my glares we continued walking before we turned a corner reaching our destination The Crown Arcade.

The Crown Arcade; a hotspot for teens, good food, good service and with all the latest video games a kid could ever ask for.

Stepping inside the familiar automatic doors I was greeted by a slight gust of wind from the air-conditioner; freezing I was finally conscious of my wet attire dripping water across the tiled floor.

"Andrew where's the rest of the boxes that came in this morning? –You know the ones with the shipment of glasses in them." A voice yelled from inside another room at the back of the counter.

"Check the kitchen."

"I already checked the kitchen."

"Then check the cabinet."

"There's nothing there, but cleaning supplies." The voice grew agitated. "Andrew where the hell did you…"

A loud thump was heard followed by a yelp as a flying red head skidded out across the back end of the counter.

"Hey are you okay" Andrew asked as he helped lift the livid girl off the floor. "-Andrew…" she growled.

The happy demeanor of the man faded as he trembled from her expression. "I'm guessing you found the boxes." He gulped slowly backing away.

"Yes, Andrew I found the boxes." She bit out almost forcefully following his steps.

"So where were they" he tried to ask keeping a light conversation, though it proved to be the wrong topic as it just fueled the younger girls anger.

"You'll never guess" she spat out sarcastically continuing "Can you believe I've been up to my head in sweat trying to look for these boxes all day only to find out some Idiot placed it as a replacement for a door stop?" he shook his head.

"And you know what else" she asked practically daring him in the eyes to disagree "This so-called idiot carelessly left it there with out even the slightest notion that it could be a safety hazard for others working in the shop and he's none other than the damn manager of the store!"

"For goodness sakes he's also my own damn –Serena?" She blinked focusing her gaze on me as she forgot the strangling hold she had on the boy beneath her.

"Serena" she shrieked causing me to cringe at the sound, as I was pummeled by the girl in a smothering hold around my neck.

"Can't breath"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry about that Serena." Letting go as she continued her rant about how happy I was there.

"Serena you remember my sister, Elizabeth" Andrew replied after regaining his cool.

"How could I forget?" I grumbled rubbing my poor abused neck. '_That's twice I'd been attacked_.'

"Don't hug me." I scowled though it went unnoticed by the pair of siblings; Andrew trying desperately to calm Elizabeth, but failing miserably. '_I pity all who have to put up with them…wait a second that's me –Just great_.' I thought as I was left standing there by the door watching the scene.

* * *

I was living with one of my earlier foster parent at the time-if you can call it living at all. She lived in a trailer after having cheated on her boyfriend and getting us both kicked out of his house. The woman was as obnoxious as she was loud, I seriously don't have any idea how she got the notion of ever trying to raise up a child, or how the social worker I had been stuck with had let her have me.

It was the day of my 11th birthday the end of June. I remember having stormed out of the trailer mad as can be. Gwyneth had come home again somewhere in the middle of the night dressed in one of her crude tight and revealing outfits; she was intoxicated.

She worked as a waitress in my opinion one of the worlds most explicit, trashiest bars out there. -Which explains the style of clothes she wore or rather lack of one. She worked during the day; I'm not sure what time her shift ends because she rarely went home. Too busy spending what's she's earned getting drunk.

Well that night she'd brought home one of her little toys. It was disgusting and I remember having stormed out of bed as I heard the skirmish echoing off the walls of the little mobile.

We lived quite a fair distance away downtown, but seeing as my guardian was never really there to keep an eye on me, I took that time to explore my surroundings. There was never really anything there a kid my age could play with living in a trailer park and all. Plus it was almost a safety hazard since it was also located near the city's junkyard.

During the time I had lived with her which was a little over a year now, I had learned to be aware of my environment and take control, breaking free of my shell I had hid myself in during the first four years within my first home…Though I guess some of its remnants still stood.

I worked in the junkyard for the reminder of the next 2 years living there, I was able to make my own money and take care of myself in the process. I stashed my earnings safely out of her view, not like she cared what I did, but it was money after all and she was like a vulture when it came down to it.

Standing there in the cold asphalt ground with nothing on but my second-hand pair of guy pants and baggy sweatshirt I waited for the bus heading downtown. No way was I going to get any sleep with them there.

Sitting up on the bench I guess I must have fallen asleep waiting for the bus. The twilight overhead now almost completely gone as it made its way for dawn. It was eerily quiet compared to the pounding crush of metal I heard every morning; no sound except for the random bird here and there.

It was another hour before the bus arrived. The day was sunny and bright, and nauseatingly hot as I sat there on the plush seats of the bus -a good half hr before I got off.

Sure I had been in the city more than once. I practically lived off the streets since I was 8 so I wasn't scared to be on my own. Still tired from lack of sleep I decided to head to the park where I could get some shut eye and just rest.

Moments after finding a good spot on the grass hidden from passerbies in the park I felt a slight jab near my ribcage. Swatting it away I turned around on my other side, only to feel the jabbing continue on my back.

Letting out a grunt I opened my eyes seeing another face hovering above me. "AHH!" I yelled getting up from the ground fists balled up and ready.

"Does this mean you're awake now?" I was distracted from a small voice. A little girl; short auburn hair sat on the ground prior to where I had only moments ago slept. Judging from her looks she was I'd say about six to seven years younger than myself.

Dropping my hands I snarled "We're you the one who woke me up?"

She shook her head. "You're awake now right?" she stated more than asked. Standing up she grabbed my hand before I could reply dragging me over to the playground. "Well let's play" she yelled running around till she reached the swings.

"No" I answered sitting stubbornly on the ground. Yelping back up as the little brat continued to poke me. It was almost like playing cat and mouse. That kid had so much energy it wasn't even funny.

Thank heavens her family finally decided to make their appearance; though it was strange because I felt a slight pinch in my chest when I actually saw them come near.

"Elizabeth" said a stern voice. Turning around I saw a man in his late thirties; a broad face accompanied by kind eyes. Beside him stood a little boy not much older than the little girl –Elizabeth was it. Who I noticed shyly looked over at my direction from behind his fathers back.

I could tell he shared his father's likeness except his hair was blonde which he probably inherited from his mother unlike his sister. The only similarities easiest to spot out of the whole family were their alluring green eyes.

After a couple of minutes of standing in the side as Elizabeth's father lectured her in running away, he turned his gaze to me.

"Hello" he greeted giving me a broad grin. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the young lady's name who looked after my daughter?"

"Serena"

"Serena" he repeated back. "That's a beautiful name it suits you very well" he smiled looking back at the two kids behind him. "Don't you both agree?" shaking their heads yes he turned his gaze back towards me. "Well Serena I can't thank you enough for looking after Lizzie, I know she can be quite a handful."

"You have no idea." I mumbled under my breath though it came out louder than I thought.

Chuckling he patted me in the back, causing a weird flutter in my stomach to erupt. Looking back at the family I shrank back at the happy scene, envious at the attention showered on the little girl. '_So this is what a real family must be like_' I thought bitterly.

Sick of the happy aura that surrounded them I turned around walking away before I was completely suffocated out of my mind. Feeling a weight against my shoulder I stopped as I regarded the man from before; his two kids behind him staring silently as they waited for their father to reply.

"Wait, you can't possibly go home alone in the city. You don't look much older than Andrew here he directed my gaze to the boy. How old are you, seven…eight years old?

"I'm eleven" I bit out shaking his hand away.

"Eleven!" His eyes widen visibly "but you look so young" he stated taking another look at me. "Where are your parents child, we'll take you home. It's the least we could do for having you look after Elizabeth."

"I can get home by myself" I answered as I made a move to walk away again.

"Nonsense" he replied in a voice which left no room for arguments stopping me in my tracks. "Like I said we'll take you home, now where do you live?"

* * *

"-Serena you're soaking wet!" I broke out of my reverie as Elizabeth continued to shake me by the shoulders. "What were you thinking walking around in the street like this when you know its raining?"

"It wasn't raining before" I manage to say.

"That's not the point!" she sighed finally releasing me "Every time you come here there's always some crisis that needs fixing -Wait. Why are you here" she asked stopping her babbling. "Did you run away again?" she shook her head in disapproval.

"I didn't run away" I gritted out "And what do you mean why am I here?"

"It's almost like tradition now, you know; ever since we met you what…5 years ago. Every time you showed up, you were either A) Just got into a fight B) Bleeding and in some cases accompanied by broken bones or C) Just wanting to let out your pent up stress and frustration. Add it all up together and it all spells the same thing -trouble, and a crisis on our hands."

"Hey I'm not the one who looks for those fights!" '_Well that's not a total lie…cough…_'

"Yeah, yeah sure you don't…just hurry up and get in the back room before you get the whole place wet." She waved her hand dismissing my explanation "I have some spare clothes back there in the closet. I knew that if you came back that you'd most likely need it." Looking at my garb she snickered "I guess I was right, but no you didn't get into a fight hmm…that's a surprise, guess you calmed down some."

Laughing she rushed out of the door before a plastic cup came into contact with her head.

Shaking my head I made sure the door was locked before I started to undress. '_Lizzie you don't know how wrong you are._'

"So Serena what really brought you back here?" Andrew placed a cup of hot chocolate on the table as he sat on the other side of the chair beside his sister. "We haven't seen you in almost 2 years. Ever since…" he left the obvious hanging.

"I know" I closed my eyes taking a sip of the hot beverage. "But honestly my feet just led me here." He smiled at that.

"I still miss him sometimes" Lizzie whispered out of the blue looking out the window as she watched the rain outside hit the pavement.

I sighed as I followed her gaze outside; the gloomy atmosphere of the city brought out by the rain yet at the same time shrouded in a veil of mist. "We all do…"

* * *

"We're at the bus station" he replied looking a bit perplexed as we stopped near the bus stop. "And this bus is headed to the outskirts of the city."

"That's where I live."

"That's a long way away" he replied scrutinizing me. "Do your parents know where you are?" he questioned.

"No" was my simple reply.

"They don't know where you are!" He pulled me aside as we all sat in a chair. "Are you a run away? Did you run away?"

"No"

"Can you give more than one worded answers please" he asked. "You're parents must be worried about you if they don't know where you are."

"No they wouldn't" I practically yelled having enough of answering his questions.

"Now Serena how can you say that; no parent in their right mind wouldn't be worried about their own kid, believe me Serena they love you very much and are probably very worried about you right now."

"Ha" I gave a bitter laugh as I looked at him straight in the eyes. "That may be true…if I actually had parents"

"What?" he breathed out.

"I have no parents" I looked away afraid to meet his gaze as I unconsciously clenched my fist till it turned white.

I heard the squeaks the bench made as I felt some weight lift off; Andrew and Elizabeth.

"Serena, look at me." I heard him say but I refused to budge. "Serena." He called my name again a little softer. That's when I snapped I didn't know why; maybe it was because he sounded like he really cared. Maybe it was because he seemed so nice with his own children that I hated yet envied their family for loving each other the way I could never experience, but whatever it was I couldn't control my tears as my body was assaulted with sobs.

He didn't question me after that, seeming to understand; I was grateful and for the first time I was actually truly happy.

Soon after that I continued to visit them every once in a while and each time they all welcomed me with open arms. If we didn't see each other at the park, I learned that they were at the store which they owned called The Crown Arcade where I often came by to get free shakes. Life was looking up for me…until tragedy struck.

Elizabeth and Andrew were driving back home with their parents on the highway, turning off to the right at the intersection a car smashed into theirs.

The person who had hit them had died immediately before he even reached the hospital, he was a drunk driver. Both siblings made it out okay with only shaken nerves. Their mother had to stay over night because of blood loss and their father was in the E.R.

A few days later I came by to visit them. Their father was still in the hospital, he had really absorbed the impact of the hit. He had memory loss…he didn't know who I was. In fact he didn't even know his own family. The day after I had paid him a visit, he died the next day.

It was a time of grieving that year and things for me just didn't turn back to normal. It was utter chaos as I switched from one family to the next. Caught up with the bad crowd and mixed up with the feds. Eventually I had stopped seeing the family all together. By 14 I was locked up in jail for attempted murder. Which was a lie; the guy was trying to force himself on me, and I already had experience with that growing up so like hell was I going to let him do it. Though I told no one about it, except for Andrew and Elizabeth and that was 2 years ago.

* * *

Snapping back from the window I turned to look at the two teenagers in front of me. "I know it's been awhile and this time I promise to come back real soon. Actually, I'll see you guys sooner than you think. I just switched houses again and I live nearby so you never know when I'll drop by."

"We'd like that Serena" Elizabeth smiled.

"Same here" agreed Andrew. "But you'll have to pay for at least some of the things you eat…I'm telling you, if we keep this up we'll be broke before next month!" he laughed at his own joke, while Lizzie gigged in agreement.

"Jee…thanks" I mumbled dryly as both siblings cracked up in another round of laughter.

* * *

Entering back inside the Tsukino house I was met with the whole family lined up near the stairs. '_Oh boy_' I thought.

"Serena, where have you been!" cried Ilene as she practically pounced on me in her embrace.

I froze '_no one, and I mean no one has permission to touch me except a selected few and even then that was a rare thing for me to let them. And Ilene was not one of them_.'

Sensing my drop in mood Ilene quickly let go as she backed a couple of steps away apologizing for her actions.

"Serena" I reverted my gaze to the tall man behind her. '_Mr. Kenji Tsukino; tall sort of lanky guy brown hair brown eyes and wore glasses. He worked as a journalist._'

"I know that you are still trying to adjust to this new environment, but you really can't just come and go as you please in this house hold. I don't know what rules you were brought up in the other houses you've been in, but your actions like that will not be tolerated here."

"My actions?"

"Coming home in the middle of the night with out no message, no phone call or even note to say where you were during that time is unacceptable. We were all worried sick."

"Wow didn't know I had a curfew" I replied removing my shoes. "You have nothing to worry about I can take care of myself."

"That's just it Serena" Kenji almost snarled "We were worried! Don't you care that…" he cut off as I interrupted his speech.

"-Save it Tsukino, I don't need to hear it. Just phone the damn social worker to pick me up tomorrow or if you want tonight, I didn't unpack any of my clothes yet so I'm all set to go. Just let me get my stuff. Hope you rest better without having to worry about one extra person, because as far as I'm concerned I'm out of here."

"No wait, Serena" Ilene blocked the stairway. "Please stay! We're all just worried when we didn't hear from you all day –thinking that maybe you had gotten hurt. Please understand we were just concerned for your well being…so please don't go. We don't want you to go!" she yelled the last part out almost frantically.

Looking at her trembling form I couldn't help but sigh, as I turned my gaze to the sight of Kenji's dejected face. Inhaling a deep breath I slowly exhaled as I nodded "fine."

Before both of them left towards the living room I turned my back on them towards the stairs as I apologized for leaving with out more than the word later. "…and next time if you really want to enforce some of the laws you want me to abide in then I suggest you tell me before hand, because I really don't know otherwise"

"No, that's all there is to it Serena" I heard Kenji reply unaware of both their smiles.

"Serena" I paused mid-step on the stairs as I heard Ilene. "There's a letter there on your bureau on the school you'll be attending this Monday." Giving her a slight nod I continued upstairs to get ready for bed.

Looking up at the last step I saw none other than Sammy with his trade mark glare.

"Kid" I greeted as I watched him look at me and smirk.

"I like your shirt" was the last thing I heard him say as he closed his door.

'_What_?' I mumbled confused '_Jeeze that kidis strange_.' Entering the bathroom I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw what he was talking about. I didn't even notice what I had changed into in the Arcade thinking that it was just some ordinary shirt.

Looking at the reflection before me I saw the unmistakable picture of a fluffy rabbit and in bold dark letters the words '_Bunnies are my friends_.'

'…_Elizabeth_' I snarled clenching my fists around the sink. '_I'm going to kill you_!'

Dressed in a pair of plain shorts and jersey top I slipped under the covers too exhausted to move. Before long I drifted off to the sweet lull of sleep; my last coherent thought -Azuba High '_My new school_.'

* * *

'_Oh man…_' it was Monday and I was already late for my first day of school. It was bad enough that the events from last nights brawl finally caught up displayed in various colors of black and green, but I just had to go and sleep on the damn bus! '_Argh! Fate sure has it bad for me doesn't she?_'

Walking around Azuba district the first thing I noticed was that the school was huge, and after several minutes of walking around the school itself it just wasn't possible for it to get any larger!

Hurrying my pace through the narrow corridors I waltzed into the office to pick up my schedule. After getting lost for the fifth time that day I guess God took pity on me and allowed me to finally find my destination. '_Room A114, Class A_.'

Before knocking on the door I began to fidget self-conscious of the fact that I was actually wearing a skirt, for the first time ever! '_Damn school regulations -school uniforms'_ I muttered under my breath.

Though I admit they're not that bad; blue pleated skirt that reaches past my knees, white blouse, blue bow and matching blue jacket. It was just I grew up wearing the same old pants, shirts and sweats that I guess I sort of turned into a tomboy, and preferred those clothing's compared to…these.

"…if I don't allow students to wear hats in class what makes you think I'll allow them to wear shades?" I heard a woman's say from behind the door, followed later by a chorus of laughter among the class.

'_Shades_?' I thought to myself finally knocking on the door. '_Why would any one be wearing shades to class? –it's not even sunny_.'

"Come in" I heard the same woman's voice from earlier say.

Opening the door I was greeted by a tall pretty brunette who I guess was the teacher. "Sorry I'm late, but I kind of had trouble getting here. I'm new to the building."

The teacher gave a friendly smile "No, it's alright and besides it's only the first day of school. But…" she paused almost dramatically making her point. "This is the only warning I'll let you have, be sure to remember at least some of the routes of the school before the end of the day here okay."

Nodding my head yes I turned around to face the rest of the class when my gaze landed on a pair of familiar eyes, that were also staring at me with the same dumbstruck expression that must have graced my face.

'_Holy Shit…_' I mumbled underneath my breath '_Oh Hell No…_'

As we both screamed in unison "YOU!"

* * *

A/N: I'm back sorry for the long update, but to make it up I made this chapter into a really long one as you can see. 

I've been getting so many hits on my Fic that's made me so happy, but the only problem is that none of you don't seem to want to REVIEW! Lol.

It would really mean a lot to me to hear some feed back on my story so I know that you actually want to hear the rest of it. Or if any of you have any questions to ask me.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
